Bravery Flame
Bravery Flame is the main theme for Cardfight!! Vanguard The Movie: Neon Messiah. It is performed by Team Ultra-Rare. Lyrics Kanji= その が（Ｄｒａｗ　Ｔｈｅ　Ｃａｒｄ）　 を　 き せること Ｒｉｄｅ　ｏｎ！　Ｃａｌｌ　ｏｕｔ！Ｓｔａｎｄ　ｕｐ！ じて もう、キミは ってるよ わないで　 む み した （Ｗａｙ　ｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｉｎ） ただ だけを つめてたから くなると った いの（ＨＥＹ！）　 へ（ＨＥＹ！）　 って... （Ｉｎ　Ｔｈｅ　Ｖａｎｇｕａｒｄ　Ｆｉｇｈｔ！） のままにね るＰａｓｓｉｏｎ！　もっと　 を　Ｈｅａｔ　ｕｐ! そうよ... は まってるんじゃない、 める ! のＢｒａｖｅを　きっと　 えないＦｌａｍｅに　 えて かな の を らすから... その が（Ｄｒａｗ　Ｔｈｅ　Ｃａｒｄ）　 を　 き せること Ｒｉｄｅ　ｏｎ！　Ｃａｌｌ　ｏｕｔ！　Ｓｔａｎｄ　ｕｐ！ じて ねぇ、キミだけじゃない ってたよ... も もが だけど むんだね（Ｗａｙ　ｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｉｎ） りじゃない、そう いたから くなると わした あの の （ＨＥＹ！） （ＨＥＹ！） たすと… （Ｉｎ　Ｔｈｅ　Ｖａｎｇｕａｒｄ　Ｆｉｇｈｔ！） に んで さぁＲｅｖｏｌｕｔｉｏｎ！　もっと　 べるよ　Ｌｏｏｋ　Ｕｐ！ そうね... は の 　 えること! キミの 　なんて　 められないよ　だって かな えはいつも にある の に （キミが いた） への るＰａｓｓｉｏｎ！　もっと　 を　Ｈｅａｔ　ｕｐ! そうよ... は まってるんじゃない、 める ! のＢｒａｖｅを　ずっと　 えないＦｌａｍｅに　 えて かな の を らしてく その が（Ｄｒａｗ　Ｔｈｅ　Ｃａｒｄ） を（Ｄｒａｗ　Ｔｈｅ　Ｃｈａｎｃｅ） その が（Ｄｒａｗ　Ｔｈｅ　Ｗｉｎ） を き せること Ｒｉｄｅ　ｏｎ！　Ｃａｌｌ　ｏｕｔ！Ｓｔａｎｄ　ｕｐ！ じて |-| Romaji= Sono te ga (Draw The Card) kiseki o hikiyoseru koto Ride On! Call Out! Stand up! Shinjite! Mou, kimi wa motteru yo Mayowanai de susumu Image Fumidashita setsuna (Way To The Win!) Tada mae dake o mitsumeteta kara Tsuyoku naru to chikatta Negai no (Hey!) Goal e (Hey!) Hashitte... (In The Vanguard Fight!) Shoudou no mama ni ne Takanaru Passion! Motto kokoro o Heat Up! Sou yo... unmei wa kimatterun janai, kimeru mono! Soul no Brave o kitto kienai Flame ni kaete Tashikana mirai no michi o terasukara... Sono te ga (Draw The Card) kiseki o hikiyoseru no yo Ride On! Call Out! Stand up! Shinjite ! Nee, kimi dake janai Mayotteta yo... daremokaremo ga dakedo susumunda ne (Way To The Win) Hitori janai, sou kizuitakara Tsuyoku naru to kawashita Ano hi no (Hey!) Yakusoku (Hey!) Hatasu to… (In The Vanguard Fight!) Mune ni kizande Saa Revolution! Motto toberu yo Look Up! Sou ne... Chousen wa kinou no jibun koeru koto! Kimi no kanousei nante kimerarenai yo, datte Tashikana kotae wa itsumo soko ni aru Hitomi no oku ni (kimi ga egaita) kibou e no chizu Takanaru Passion! Motto kokoro o Heat Up! Sou yo... unmei wa kimatteru n janai, kimeru mono! Soul no Brave o zutto kienai Flame ni kaete Tashikana mirai no michi o terashite ku Sono te ga (Draw the Card) kiseki o (Draw The Chance) Sono te ga (Draw The Win) shouri o hikiyoseru koto Ride On! Call Out! Stand up! Shinjite ! |-| English Translation= That hand (Draw the Card) that attracts miracle Ride On! Call Out! Stand Up! Believe! Enough, you are carrying The Image to advance unwavered The moment you embark (Way to the Win) You just stared at that past Becoming stronger and vowing, The wishes' (Hey!) Goal, (Hey!) run towards it... (In the Vanguard Fight) Remain in the impulse Throbbing Passion! More, Heat Up the heart! Yeah... The destiny is not predetermined, it's what you decide! The Soul's Brave, surely become inextinguished Flame that will illuminate the path to a definite future That hand (Draw the Card) attract the miracles Ride On! Call Out! Stand Up! Believe! Hey, it's not just you Getting lost... everyone does it But, advancing (Way to the Win) You're not alone, that's what I realized Getting stronger and crossing path, That day's (Hey!) promise (Hey!) fulfill it... (In the Vanguard Fight) Carve it in the chest Now, Revolution! Fly more by Look Up! Well... the challenge is to exceed tomorrow yourself! Things such as your possibility, I'll not decide it, because Definite answer is always there in the chest Inside the eye (your painting) is the map to hope Throbbing Passion! More, Heat Up the heart! Yeah... The destiny is not predetermined, it's what you decide! The Soul's Brave, surely become inextinguished Flame Illuminating the path to a definite future That hand (draw the card) of miracle (draw the chance) That hand (draw the win) that attracts victory Ride On! Call Out! Stand Up! Believe! Video Category:Song